


One Night Stand

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sex Is Fun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, modern time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Edward is being stressed out so his friends dragged him to a bar/strip club to cheer him out...He didn't know he was going to meet someone "special"





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyndareads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyndareads/gifts).



"But I don't want to go guys!" Edward yelled out to his "friends", Cheslock, Joanne Harcourt, and Maurice Cole dragged him across the silver street. 

Edward was being stressed out so his friends dragged him to a bar/strip club to cheer him out, hoping that'll help at least. Edward, however, doesn't want anything to do with a place like that!  
It's dirty, it's a stink pit of sweat and beer, it's crazy with men and women running around half naked and wreak of the stench of sex and shame, it's sinful and disrespectful. He wouldn't step 500 feet of that place even! But since his friends are dragging him along for some unknown reason to him, he wants to curl up in a hole and stay there for the rest of his life.   
"Come on guys this is stupid. Why on earth would we even look at a place like this?" He finally shouted slightly at the three as they all stopped in front of a crummy looking place under the iron gas lamps. The building was small with the sounds of some music bouncing through the walls for Edward to hear, dark candle lit windows all around and the smell of something sweet yet sour to the core of your gut was seeping through the building's wooden thick walls. 

Cole was the first to speak up in the dark.  
"You're stressed Ed-"   
"Don't call me by my given name Cole."   
"We're outside the school so we won't get in trouble for it. Anyway, you seem very stressed and this place is a place to let your stress out and have some fun."  
Edward's eyebrows knitted into a frown above his emerald green eyes in seer disgust at the thought of stepping a foot in there.  
"Going into a place like this is like spitting mud on your family name and manhood." He started quite bluntly at the curly haired blonde with wicked nature from his lying tongue.

Harcourt looked up at the new Prefect of Green Lion House with those large ruby red eyes of his, his white blond hair falling over his long light lashes without even trying to look adorable at all. He finally spoke with his small shy voice that any man would mistaken as a shy school girl, "B-But...Cheslock go a lot of times." Edward whipped his head towards Violet Wolf House's new Prefect in shock and disapproval.   
"CHESLOCK!"  
"Ya can't blame me once you step in with us."

_______________

 

Edward settled down in the red comfy chairs with his friends, a small night stand size table in between him and Cheslock and Harcourt and Cole with a tiny lamp and vase of flowers to add a nice touch of the dimmed room.   
A spot light soon came on and a girl with short brown hair decorated in white roses, covering her right side of her face that nearly covered her freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, her thick white flashes fluttering and closing her bright ocean gem blue eyes, her body dressed in a white petticoat that goes to her knees, a black stocking and a black and white stocking on the other, and a stop that is, oh, so revealing top of her breast and designed to look like white roses in black lace. 

Cheslock whistled with some other men as she started dancing around the pole in the center of the stage, her expression like she's innocent and just having a good time with a touch of flirty flair mixed into her as well. Edward slowly averted his gaze away from the girl performing and stared past Cheslock as a beg for help from the other two who dragged him along. 

Yeah no, they were busy eating each other's faces and groping their rears and thighs as if no one else was around. 

Edwards facial expression could say it all if anyone saw his face right now. Who knew that those two were... He thought as he forced his eyes to pull away just in time the dancer was all against Cheslock!

Cheslock purred darkly as she nibbled and pulling his ear rings, feeling her milky white legs that lack of the petticoat and stockings from before.   
The girl soon got off the gothic music loving boy and slowly walked to the back with her hips swaying back and forth with Cheslock's eyes following in sync. Edward was confused to be amazed or bugged out by his Prefect friend getting that kind of stare from a woman.   
A dancer in fact.  
Cheslock's lips twisted into a soft crooked grin across his ghostly pale skin face as he stares at a white card with a number that the girl must've put in his hands.   
"I can't believe you got a number from a stripper." Edward sounded impressed yet disgusted but mostly amazed since Cheslock never got a chance to gain any woman's praise unless he's playing music for all to hear of even to himself. 

"What can I say Eddie," The Purple House male chuckled in remarkable praise for himself. "That Doll girl sure loooooooves me~"  
Edward rolled his at him with a soft shake of his head, his golden hair falling over his eyebrows once again, and a small chuckle escaped his lips as the lights dimmed again as three spot lights turned on to the stage, all having a pretty mellow yet flirty hue of lavender. 

"And now, we introduce one of our newer dancer... Get your wallets out for our treat of the night, a boy who will never leave your mind in pleasure city, Alois Trancy~!"

The announcer stepped back and the crowd started roaring around the confused Edward Midford who now feels like he's going to Hell.  
We're cheering over a boy?! He thought in such a panic that his palms begin to sweat. He turned his head to see Cole and Harcourt were gone from their seats and had gone to God knows where!  
Music slowly started and a young boy, maybe Edward's age or even Ciel's age, stepped out to the stage. The emerald eyes of Edward's slowly widen at the boy he is seeing before him now.   
The boy was shorter than Edward, possibly higher than Harcourt and Ciel, with pale white skin like a doll with cheek boned short blonde hair that hardly covered his icy blue eyes and thick light lashes, all dressed in high heeled boots, short black shorts that hardly leaves his rear covered up for all eyes to watch, a black leather looking corset wrapped around his stomach like a lady's and black leather gloves to match the attire of a sexy little "innocent" child. 

Edward gulped around a hard lump in his throat as the boy who the announcer called 'Alois' started dancing around the pole, locking eyes with him here and there. Soon the other male's boots were off and so was the corset in one quick spin on the pole.   
Alois' soft looking lips bite down hard against his teeth that connected the flesh as he teases the crowd, or to Edward feels like it was aimed at him, as he hang onto the pole with his hands and wiggled his arsh in the air or to Edward's face.  
The Green House Prefect caught his tongue sliding across his lips as the pants he wore was getting tight for some reason as his eyes watched the boy in front of him.

Cheslock chuckled and poked his friend's shoulder with a grin.  
"Hey, I think he wants ya."  
Edward blushed madly and shook his head to get Cheslock's words and the thoughts out of his head. He tries to focus his eyes on something else but they somehow wander back to this Alois Trancy guy.   
Cheslock was right, there's a hint of want in the boys eyes...Edward's eyes that is.


End file.
